In the prior art it is known that an RF sputtering apparatus provides an effective and reliable means for the deposition of a thin film upon a substrate. In the P. D. Davidse et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,680, there is disclosed an RF sputtering apparatus in which the desired electrical potentials at the cathodic target and the anodic substrate holder include establishing the potential bias voltage of the anodic substrate holder at ground potential. In the publication "Control of RF Sputtered Film Properties through Substrate Tuning," J. S. Logan, IBM J. Res. Develop., March, 1970, pp. 172-175, there is disclosed an RF sputtering apparatus in which the desired RF and DC potential difference between the substrate holder (including the deposited thin film) and the plasma within the evacuated environment between the anodic substrate holder and the cathodic target, is achieved by a substrate tuning circuit. Further, it is known that an RF sputtering apparatus has a predetermined bias voltage vs. vacuum pressure characteristic in which a change in vacuum pressure provides a predetermined change in bias voltage. This knowledge has provided methods of controlling the deposition of a thin film by directly controlling both bias voltage and/or the vacuum pressure. The present invention is directed toward a method of and an apparatus for optimizing the control of the deposition of a thin film in an RF sputtering apparatus by the use of minimal electronics and a single, commercially available, pressure controller.